


Le Big Mac

by zungenleid



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't like it when everyone wants to help him. But he lets Eggsy do it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Big Mac

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I don't make any profit with this.

"It would appear, my dear friend," Harry says slowly, "that you have finally lost your grip on reality."

"Thanks for the concern, but I am all good," Merlin answers promptly. He sounds bored and exasperated at the same time, and Harry finds that a bit unbecoming of a gentleman. He hasn't said anything so far, although he would have had every right to protest this mission right from the start. In fact he has been remarkably calm these past few weeks in general, but now that he got this hotel room to himself, he is not above giving Merlin a piece of his mind.

"You are not," Harry says, while putting his briefcase on the desk. "This is a waste of resources and must I remind you that we are precious short on man power as it is."

"There was a time, when you would have said 'Thank you, Merlin, a nice recon mission on the French Riviera, how considerate of you', you know."

Harry scoffs. "Hardly. I despise French cuisine."

"Go find yourself a McDonalds then," Merlin says, before sending a screeching sound through Harry's radio and closing their line of communication. He also sends him a picture of Mickey Mouse giving him the bird via the glasses but Harry chooses to ignore that. 

Very unbecoming indeed. 

With a sigh, Harry lets himself plop down on the chair, closing his eyes and willing away the headache that had started trembling behind his eyes the minute the plane took off. The air condition is whirring somewhere behind him and from the room next door he hears the sounds of a TV at full volume and some children screaming and laughing. It's not their usual kind of exquisite hotel that Merlin booked them in, but this was all a bit last minute after all and Harry doesn't care whether he is sleeping in the presidential suite or on the bare floor. 

He is not ready to be back in the field anyway (he knows that, Merlin knows that, and if Eggsy stopped denying reality for a minute, he would realize it too), and this easy recon mission is just Merlin's way of helping Harry to regain the trust in himself. 

Harry should be grateful and if he takes a conscious breath through the headaches and vertigo, he is. He just can't bloody help his impatience. 

Another sound mixes into the opera of tourism outside, a confident no-nonsense knock on the door.

"Oy 'is me!" someone shouts, followed by more knocking and an impatient "You in there?"

Harry gets up, waits until the room sharpens around the edges (he is getting used to this lazy eye syndrome which is good) and walks over to the door. 

"Do come in," he says, while opening it and he plans on giving Eggsy a stern look for not minding his speech which is imperative for their respective undercover roles.

Then he sees that Eggsy is wearing swim trunks and little else and Harry chokes on his tongue. 

Eggsy is very handsome, Harry knew that before, but seeing him like this, half-naked, relaxed and with a huge grin on his face is another thing entirely. He is strong, muscular but graceful and quick on his feet and the short trunks in glaringly gaudy colours are trying their best at making Harry appreciate Eggsy's legs for far longer than necessary (and appropriate). 

He is staring, Harry thinks, he is staring at this young, beautiful man who is his colleague and protege and maybe he should stop because Eggsy's grin is turning from smug to confused but before Harry can say or do anything, Eggsy strides into the room, looking around and whistling loudly.

"Nice cave, eh."

Harry closes the door with more care than the poor thing probably has ever seen in its life before turning around and giving Eggsy a bewildered look. 

"Did you burn your suit?" 

Eggsy laughs, looking up from his inspection of Harry's briefcase on the desk (an entirely mundane one, it doesn't even have a double spaced back). 

"What, 'cause I'm in my shorts in a hotel? I'm just blending in, Harry and I'm doing a better job than you." 

He gestures at Harry still in his suit pants and jacket and although Harry doesn't want to, he smiles.

"Our mission is to buy a new safe house and not to make sure that the beach is adequate," he explains, while Eggsy saunters over to Harry's suitcase. Harry furrows his brow. "What do you think are you doing…"

Eggsy interrupts him by giving him a blinding smile. "Our mission is for me to play a spoiled rich brat and for you to play my uncle what is desperate to make me happy and wants to buy me a party house in Mount Saint John Ferrari!'

"Saint Jean Cap Ferrat", Harry corrects him automatically but Eggsy just rolls his eyes while searching through Harry's suitcase.

"Same thing", he says. "Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't bring any trunks?" 

"I did not", Harry says to stop Eggsy from creating further chaos. "As I said we are supposed to buy a house, not frolic around on the beach."

Eggsy groans as if he can't believe that Harry just used the word 'frolic' in his presence before changing his tactic.

He walks up to Harry, his smile much softer now and his whole body relaxed.

"Come on, Harry", he purrs and it might have worked if Eggsy had been a bit more subtle. "What's wrong with having a bit fun? You really should go out more."

Harry looks at him, his beautiful face, the broad shoulders, his muscular arms and he wonders what would happen if he indulged himself by throwing caution to the wind and following Eggsy down to the ocean.

"There is nothing wrong with it", Harry says and it seems that Eggsy knows better than to get his hopes up at that, because his face immediately starts to fall. "But this is neither the right time nor the right place."

There is a strange moment then, where Eggsy's look ghosts over the scars on Harry's face and the glass eye, dead and soulless in its socket. It seems as if Eggsy would reach up and caress Harry's skin or maybe that's just wishful thinking on Harry's part because Eggsy sighs and nods before he takes a step back, stretching his arms high above his head as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

"Alright, you drag, no beach."

"Thank you. I would prefer it if we could spend the day in our rooms until it is time to meet the client," Harry says with a sigh of relief. That was exactly the wrong thing to do as Eggsy immediately puts on his most predatory smile.

Oh God. 

"How about we go out and eat something fancy then?"

Harry groans, burying his face in his hand, while Eggsy laughs and pats him softly on the shoulder. 

"Come on, you can't leave me hanging, Harry, my French's fucking horrible anyway!"

Harry looks up again, at that broad smile and the glint in Eggsy's eyes and he can't help himself, he smiles back and – for the first time since he woke up in that hospital bed – he feels absolutely happy. 

"That it is indeed," Harry says and then he sighs because he knows that he is being an idiot. Eggsy wants to help him as does Merlin, as does everyone who has been talking to him since that terrible act in America and Harry has done nothing but mope and sulk. It's time to suck it up, he decides there and then, he is supposed to be a gentleman after all. "Oh, do come on then."

Eggsy laughs and almost jumps at him. "Dinner?"

"Beach."

"Fuck yeah."

"Mind your manners."

"Sure will do, Harry. Sure will do.


End file.
